Dance of the Robe
by Concordia Cadence
Summary: *Chapter 21 now readable* The wizarding world has been torn apart with no chance of coming back. Except for a love that could and would never happen, well that's how it was.
1. Genesis

Hey Readers! This is my version of Aida in Harry Potter. It's leaning more towards Harry Potter than Aida. Read on!  
  
Prolouge - Genesis  
  
This story takes place two years after Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts. There is a war going on between the good and bad/dark side. The dark side is winning, and gaining more control everyday. Our story starts when Hermione and some of her colleagues are captured by Draco's Army.  
  
A/N: Keep reading!! It gets better. Epequa ;) 


	2. Tale

Dance of the Robe by Epequa  
  
Disclaimer: I had that in the first chapter but oh well, uhh everything belongs to JK Rowling and  
Disney. I just had the idea to smush them together.  
  
A/N I hope to have a chapter up every two weeks except for around Christmas. If you feel like   
questioning my story, plot, or existance, please email me at Gryffindorgrl14@aol.com Thanks.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione said, pacing in her cell. "All I had to do was not go  
in their path and we were ok, but no I have to mess it up."  
"Is there a Granger, Hermione here?" called a big, stupid guard.  
"Last cell," she yelled back, waiting to see what the prat wanted with her.  
"I have orders from Master Malfoy to send you up to the high tower." He said, never taking  
his eyes of the paper, as if he was giving her last rights or something.  
He unlocked her cell and they were off. They went through many hallways and hidden doors   
before they came to a room that resembled a pub. All of the crew was in there, drinking butterbeer  
and critizing the good side. It was of Hermione's intention to kill everyone of them, but they had  
stripped her of her wand once they had captured her.  
She was led to a small table in the corner where a young man with silver-blond hair was   
sitting. Hermione knew there was something about this man that she remembered.  
"Here she is, master," The guard threw her into a seat next to the man.  
"Thank you, Goyle," said the man. He had streling bluish-grey eyes that were all too  
familiar to Hermione.  
"Ahh, we meet again Granger," Draco said. "What? Don't you remember your old schoolmate?  
Well, well we've got an interesting predicament here, now don't we?"  
Hermione thought it over. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she definately had   
the lower hand. Here she was, captive of a death-eater she loathed two years ago and now his  
property. Draco was thinking of all the possiblities he could do with Hermione. He could have her  
be his mistress, she was quite pretty, or he could give her up to work as a death-eater. But,   
instead, he chose the worst job of all, well, for now at least.  
"Come with me, Granger," Draco said curtly.  
"Why should I?" she said.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet. Surely Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year  
could figure out why she should come." He said mockingly.  
"Of course I have, but shouldn't you be taking me to Voldemort? I mean, I have lots of   
valueable information about the good side." She said.  
"Of course you do," said Draco sarcastically. "But you're not the type that's going to   
reveal information easily. So just come with me, trust me."  
"How could I trust you?" She said softly.  
  
A/N Ok that was wierd. I promise I'll have more out by Friday. Umm please review. There will be more  
information about how Draco got to where he is and lots of new characters. Thanks ;) Epequa 


	3. Memoir

Hey, well, the Disney part is that there is a play called Aida and I  
kinda mixed the plotline with my story. The character list is for  
anyone but mainly those who have seen the play.   
  
Disclaimer: yea, yeah I own nothing except the masher.  
  
Just to let you know this is a D/Her. fic. I love those so umm...  
here we go.  
  
Chapter Three - Memoir  
  
They walked along a very narrow hallway for awhile and then   
came to a small room.  
"You now belong to me so," Draco handed Hermione a brush.  
"Scrub."  
Hermione soon found out that scrub did not mean scrubbing   
the floor, but more like scrubbing his back. To make a point, Draco  
is very muscular.   
Hermione didn't scrub, she scraped down his back hoping one  
of the bristles would leave a pain that would sting for a while.  
"Watch it mudblood," he said. "Do you know who you are   
dealing with?"  
"Of course," she said heatedly. "I'm dealing with a stuck up,  
concieted, git I knew two years ago."  
"You know," said Draco, standing up to be at her level. "People  
can change."  
"I seriously doubt that from pureblood scum like you!" she yelled.  
Draco suddenly took out his dagger and caught her by the   
throat. "Take that back, you filthy excuse for a witch." he retorted.  
"Never." she stated, quite clearly so he wouldn't miss a word.  
"How can you expect me to believe that you've changed?"  
"There are certain aspects of me that have changed." He said,  
letting her go. "Like that I am now second only to Lord Voldemort in  
the Dark empire."  
"I am so impressed." Hermione shot at him. "Let me guess who  
got you there: Dear old daddy. Following right in his footsteps, are  
you?"  
"Why not? I might as well take the easier path." he said.  
"Yes, you took the easier path, but at the sacrifice of your  
own happiness." She said, trying to understand the twists and turns of   
his life.  
"You wouldn't understand it. You will be sent as a gift to my   
fiance. Leave." Hermione left, with one more glare in his direction.  
He sat down to think. No one had ever challenged his choices  
in life. Was she right? Of course not, how could she be right? For  
some reason, no test, no exam, had yet to challenge his state of   
life like her arguement.  
  
A/N: Well, I guess you could call that a cliffe. Thanks soooooooooooo  
much to those who reviewed. I love you. I'm on a typing benge right  
now so I might have the next chapter out by tomorrow.   
Love ya ;)  
  
Epequa 


	4. Saga

Hey Everyone!!! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. I need to know if I should make Voldie married or does he just have lovers. When you review, please give me your insight.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I may be getting a little annoyed at this, oh well, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Disney, I'll get over it later.  
  
Chapter 4 - Saga  
  
As Hermione was led out of the castle by Crabbe, she was instucted to take a portkey to Hogwarts. Right after Hermione had graduated Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts. He now lived there with his lover, Hasina, and a few of his most trusted death-eaters.  
  
Some more brainless guards tied her hands behind her back and then they trust her in front of Voldemort, in what used to be the Great Hall.  
  
"Ahh... a mudblood...a feisty, cunning, and clever mudblood…what are you here for?" Voldemort asked shrewdly.  
  
"I was captured by Malfoy and brought here." She said, determined to stare in to those red eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes...that reminds me...Nott!" he said. A little man with black-brown eyes came up to Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" he squeaked.  
  
"Tell Malfoy, wait, mudblood!" Hermione jerked her head up. "Which Malfoy captured you?"  
  
"Draco," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Of course, tell him and his men to come home. I need to discuss something very important with him and we'll throw him a banquet as well." Voldemort said quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes master." The little man scuttled off.  
  
"You need to get used to referring to me in that fashion since you are now our captive." Voldemort said, as casually as if he were telling her to change her hairstyle.  
  
"Never," she said very clearly.  
  
"My dear, you must understand your situation…" Voldemort began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I understand my situation perfectly," she said angrily, "and never will I say lord when I am referring to you. You have no reason to be called that as you have done nothing important or beneficial to wizards."  
  
"You have certain powers, Miss Granger, powers that overwhelm me for a mudblood. One of these abilities is the one to get under people's skin. Unfortunately for you, your power has failed to work on me. Crucio!" he said mercilessly.  
  
Hermione soon learned what pure pain felt like. It was as though a thousand knifes were plunged into each and every cell of her body. She forced herself not to scream, but she still writhed on the ground.  
  
Voldemort laughed coldly. "Potter!" he yelled. In came Harry in sweeping black robes. (A/N: I know, yes Harry has been captured.) Harry had been taken by Voldemort himself. They didn't kill him, but instead, they used him as a messenger. Although that decision was made to Lucius Malfoy's great detestment.  
  
"Take her to the kitchens!" Voldemort called.  
  
"I was informed by Draco Malfoy himself to take her to his fiancee's chamber." Harry said.  
  
"Then take her there." Said Voldemort carelessly.  
  
Hermione followed Harry out of the Great Hall and through the familiar staircases and hallways. Harry didn't seem to want to talk but Hermione had to ask him a question burning inside him.  
  
"How has it been here?" she asked rather hesitantly.  
  
"Not bad. I've never really committed myself to the dark side. Our people need a leader, I can't do it, I don't have a big enough role here, but you do, you have that opportunity to keep our dreams alive. Hermione I believe in you, we all believe in you." He said rather desperately.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, as Hermione didn't know what to say with this new responsibility being thrust upon her. They came to a painting of a snowy landscape.  
  
"Kiwi-Guava," Harry said. The painting swirled and then revealed a hallway with many doors. "Go to the third door on the right, milady." He smirked slightly.  
  
Hermione had just started through the painting when he gave the directions. She turned around quickly and turned stark white. "Harry please don't tell anyone, if they find out, I'm dead." She whispered quickly.  
  
"I know," he whispered back, "I just wanted to see if what Ron said was true."  
  
"I promise I'll free our people," she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I promise."  
  
With that Hermione went through the door to find Draco's fiancee. It was the one she expected but was still surprised by: Pansy Parkinson.  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter four. I really hope you liked it. This will not turn into a H/H fic so don't worry. Yes, Hermione does have a deep dark secret that will be revealed in a later chapter. Next chapter is the banquet and I might have that one up later tonight or early tomorrow. Please review and to those who already have, I love you guys. Thanks for reading, Epequa ; ) 


	5. Romance

Hey people who read my story. I seem to want to put out a lot of chapters right now and I'm my own beta reader. I want to let you know that I am working on another D/Her. Story and an L/J one. They're actually original so I hope you like those too. I want to start putting those out soon, but I have a problem. I need those who read this to tell me if I should have a ball in my D/Her story. This is not a plot to get more reviews, just simply if you want your voice to be heard, just review. If you really don't care or you think that my explanation is bogus, then don't review. There's not much romance in here but I'm still gunna call this chapter that. Thanks Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Disney and Verdi's descentands probably own Aida.  
  
Chapter 5 - Romance  
  
Draco hated being called back to Hogwarts. He thought that seven years of his life was enough for that dreadful place. Voldemort was always throwing him these little banquets, his father had started the whole idea and now if Draco caught one person he had to come home for it. His father always wanted to control his life. He'd done a pretty good job so far. Lucius's had engaged him to a woman he didn't love and he was about to take Draco out of the field that he loves.  
  
He loved his job. He got to see new places; he had this feeling when he explored, it was like nothing else. Now Lucius was going to destroy it. Lucius was second in command to Voldemort, and Draco was set to take his place in a few years, after he married Pansy, of course.  
  
"We're here, sir." Said Crabbe. Draco went inside to find the Great Hall decorated with banners and streamers to honor his return. Pansy was there too, she always tried to hard to impress him. To Draco, it was really annoying. If he was to love any woman in that way, she had to be who she was, not some marionette that never seemed to shut up.  
  
"Draco, dear boy. Sit down and eat. Let the celebration begin!" Voldemort called into the air. Draco took his place beside his father. He noticed Hermione in a corner, serving the guests. Pansy put her up to that, to make fun of her no doubt. Having no intellect herself, Pansy showed how much more important she was by making them serve the important people that she was around.  
  
After the food had been cleared, Voldemort stood up.  
  
"I have a very important announcement to make." He said, clearing his throat. "As you all know, Draco Malfoy is one of our most successful death-eaters." He stopped for some applause. "Yes, yes Draco, stand up. And all of you know that he is engaged to Mr. Parkinson's lovely daughter." He stopped for more applause. "Stand up, Pansy. Well, I have just been informed that they will be married in one week. A toast to the new couple.  
  
There was tumulus applause, everyone was smiling, except for two melancholy people. Draco Malfoy had just been stripped of his lifelong dream, and Hermione Granger was the only one who understood him.  
  
A/N: YAY!! Please tell me if you thought that was a good chapter or not. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Go me! Anywho, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review. Basically, anyone who reads my story and doesn't think it sucks, rules. A HUGE THANK YOU GOES OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!!! If you guys think that I'm crazy for thanking you, you truly need the experience of reviews. I love them. :') Well, I'm sure that you guys really wanted to know that, so I'm off, bye!!! Epequa ;) 


	6. True

Hey! I know how all my reviewers always say my chapters need to be longer. Well, I think they're long but they never turn out to be. I'll try to make this one long, but it may not work, so please be patient.  
  
Disclaimer. Everything in this fan fiction belongs to someone else who has lots of money and a good imagination.  
  
Chapter 6 - True  
  
The decorations lay astray and there were littered plates everywhere. Hermione had told the others to go to bed because they looked so exhausted, they were about to faint. She was picking up the plates and glasses when she noticed Draco, still in his seat. He seemed to still be in a state of shock.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked simply. "Why did you let yourself become your father's child?"  
  
Draco looked deep into her nutmeg-colored eyes. There was something in her eyes he had never seen before; understanding. There was really no easy answer to that question. He had thought that his father would help him get started in his new life, then leave him alone, but that never happened. Lucius made his way so cleared out, Draco never got face anything on his own. He had started hating his father a long time ago, but in hating his father, he had started to hate himself.  
  
Hermione seemed to be reading his thoughts.  
  
"What did you want to happen in your life?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to travel all my life." he said, finally stating his mind. "There's just this feeling I get when I travel, and when I do something on my own. I never wanted to settle down, I wanted to just go wherever my soul wanted to go."  
  
"You sound like me." she said. It startled Draco that she said that, it even startled herself. "I didn't want to be in the war, but all I ever heard was 'Hermione, you have to join' or 'We need you'. So I finally gave in. Well, lucky for you, you can still change your fate."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said. "No I can't."  
  
"You've got a better chance than that of a slave like me and most people here." She said her temper rising a bit.  
  
"Yeah right," he said shaking his head.  
  
That was it for Hermione. "I thought you had changed but you really must have fooled me. You're the same person you were two years ago. Call me stupid, but I don't get it!" Hermione was practically yelling now. She stood up. "You've got authority here and you keep letting your father use it! It's rightfully yours! Let Voldemort know that you have ideas and plans for your life! Don't let your father relive his life in you! You need to speak up for your puny self!"  
  
Draco wasn't going to take anything like that from someone he had captured. He stood up too. "I'm not puny, mudblood. And my father is not taking away my life!"  
  
"Then show it! Meanwhile don't expect any pity from a slave stuck somewhere she doesn't want to be!" She finished. Hermione turned on her heel and stormed back to Pansy's quarters.  
  
Draco just sat there stunned. Why had he never realized this? Everything she had just said was true, every last word. He knew what he had to do. He ran towards a place he had never been to and he seriously never wanted to go in his entire life. But drastic times call for drastic measures.  
  
A/N: That was fun!!! I hoped you liked that chapter as much as I did. I plan to have another chapter out soon. Love to my reviewers as always. Thanks to everyone who reads.  
Epequa ;) 


	7. Fabricated

Hey peoples who have ventured this far into my fic. Well here we are, the all important chapter seven. This may not include much romance but it is definitely important. Just to let you know this is all Draco and Lucius talking, but that just means you need to read it more. This explains how Lucius got Draco where he is now and it's not pretty. Thanks for getting at least here, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: They just take away all my happiness. Anywho, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, Disney, and Verdi's family. They are so happy.  
  
Chapter 7 - Fabricated   
  
Draco had never really been to his father's room. He never really had a reason too. Well, tonight was reason enough. He wanted to end the engagement, and he wanted to now.  
  
Lucius had the room closest to Voldemort's. After all, Lucius was his right hand man and his prime minister to all the death-eaters, so he needed to be at the Lord's side at all times.  
  
For some odd reason, Draco knew where his father's room was, man he even knew the password. He had never been there but he still knew that. Then Draco remembered that his father gave it to him when he needed advice. No advice today, today was a day of letting go.  
  
"Tan frio," he said to a blank wall.(A/N: just to let those who don't take Spanish or those that have never learned it, tan frio means as cold) The bricks slid around to reveal two doors. One was Draco's mother's, and the other was Lucius's. He entered his father's chambers for the first time in his life.  
  
"My son, my son," he swept Draco up in a very odd, warm gesture. "What do you need to know?" Clearly Lucius had not forgotten his promise.  
  
"I don't need anything." Lucius looked stunned. "I want to call off my engagement to Pansy."  
  
"What?!?" sputtered Lucius, nearly choking on his own saliva. "You can't. You two were destined to be together. You have no other choice."  
  
"You mean you have no other choice." Draco said quietly.  
  
"What are you getting at boy?" he said, taking a step towards his son.  
  
"There are tons of other options for me. I don't have to get married." Draco said.  
  
"No there isn't. Do you want to waste the time I have spent getting you here?" Lucius said, trying to remain dignified.   
  
"All you did was sleep with Hasina. She gave a good report about me that had barely any factual claims in it. Why can't I make a life for myself?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because that's not the way that the Malfoys do it. If you don't take the destiny in front of you, you're missing on what every Malfoy has got to experience. And then what kind of life would your son have?" Lucius said.  
  
"One that they liked and one that they built themselves, the kind of life I want, but thanks to you I get an insta-life, one that you wanted, I mean practically the whole Malfoy dynasty wanted." Draco shot back.  
  
"Just take the way that was chosen for you..." Draco cut him off.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that I may have dreams as well? Ones that I want to fulfill, not my son. You look at a person and can easily determine their life not once ever thinking that they might want something different." As soon as Draco finished, Lucius started on him.  
  
"You're ungrateful for everything that I've done. Do you think it was easy to keep all of this quiet from your mother and mostly from Voldemort." Lucius spat.  
  
"How can I be grateful for something that wasn't made for me, nor for something that I don't want." Draco said, making his father madder.  
  
"Get out." Lucius said, shaking.  
  
"Thank you but I was just leaving." Draco left, hurtling up the stairs as fast as he could. He was going to the other place he never wanted to visit. But he had to. Hermione's words kept swirling in his head. He suddenly came to a stop in front of a painting.  
  
"Kiwi-Guava," he said.  
  
A/N: Ohhhh, a cliffie. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope you guys liked this one. Extra Cranberry sauce to my reviewers, I just love ya'll. Please review and you too can receive the Cranberry sauce I don't eat for Thanksgiving. Just four easy payments of 29.95. Send a self-addressed envelope to Weird people for weird things. PO box 5589 Goggle landing Sweaty Towel, CH. Just kidding, man I hate infomercials. Love always, Epequa ;) 


	8. Planned

Hi everyone!! Just to let you know this chapter takes place when Draco and Lucius are talking. For those that have seen the play, I probably won't make Hermione and Pansy too good friends. I'm trying to at least get one other chapter up today, but this may be it. Thanks, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I just own my puny little idea to smash Aida and Harry Potter together, they belong to other people who have lots and lots of turkey today.  
  
Chapter 8 - Planned  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs, trying not to kill herself. How can he be so ignorant? She thought, jumping the last few stairs of the staircase. He'll never change. That was her last thought as she stopped in front of a huge painting.  
  
"Kiwi-Guava," she said. The painting swirled around, as usual, and then revealed the hallway.  
  
"Hermione, my dear," Pansy said, grasping Hermione's hand and leading her into one of her other rooms. "Come and see what we have picked out as my wedding dress!"  
  
One of the other maidens showed her the dress. It was the frilliest, ugliest, and laciest thing to be made white. But Hermione knew better than to challenge Pansy's thoughts; she'd be locked in the dungeons forever.  
  
"And of course, my wedding banquet dress," Pansy continued. At this yellow dress she was reminded of one her mother had tried to make her wear. She had simply refused.  
  
"And my Pre-wedding dress," Pansy went on. It was a good adjustment from the previous two dresses, but this electric orange dress was no where near in style. Hermione merely nodded her head.  
  
"And my post-wedding, pre-banquet dress," Did this ever end? This was a remake of her fourth-year dress robes that she wore; except they were uglier.  
  
It was really getting sickening, all the giggles that proceeded and preceded each dress. All her other women seemed to have helped, like master, like maid. Then they got to the boudoir.  
  
"This is...er...well...you know what this is for." Pansy said, trying to subside the many giggles she had. Honestly, you'd think that they were mature enough to speak. Hermione felt really sorry for Draco right then.  
  
"My lady, you must prepare to meet with the caterer tomorrow." Said one of her ladies-in-waiting.  
  
"You are absolutely right, Amise, we must make sure everything thing is in place." She began to hurry towards her bath chamber, suddenly she stopped and turned around to face Hermione. "You, stay and stand guard." She said rather hatefully.  
  
Hermione did just that. She picked up a little and folded the dresses. She knew why Pansy had placed her here; just to get rid of her. Like anyone was going to come, in the middle of the night, desperately wanting to speak to Pansy. She sincerely doubted that no one really came at anytime to speak to Pansy. That person would just be huffed of for some bogus reason. She was also really tired of Pansy masking all her insecurities by fashion. Pansy needs to get a hold of life.  
  
At that moment, she was interrupted of her thoughts by the swirling of the wall beginning. She figured it was someone who was bringing Pansy something, but she was proved wrong.  
  
It was a man, panting like he had ran all the way up here. He came up to the third door where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Who goes there?" She had always wanted to ask someone that in a very tense moment. Although, it was the identity of the man that surprised her even more.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the figure said.  
  
A/N: Well that was another fun chapter, and the next one is going to be even better. J Well, I hoped you liked it. Review please and lots o' love and lots o' turkey to my reviewers. Happy Thanksgiving all!!! Epequa ;) 


	9. Happenstance

Hey!!! I hope you guys really like this chapter because it was one of my favorite moments in the play (I am a total sap). Hope I don't disappoint anyone so read on! I know I'm probably get on a few peoples nerves by coming out with chapters every single day and I am sorry. I'm not busy right now and you guys are reaping the benefits. Epequa;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my idea, also known as the blender. All the stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, Disney, and Verdi's family.  
  
Chapter 9 - Happenstance  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Hermione, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Excuse me, she is my fiancee, don't I have the right to talk to her?" he said indignantly.  
  
"Not at this moment. She's preparing to meet the caterer. Do I need to take a message?" She asked. You could tell that there was definite sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I can talk to you then." He said, giving up on Pansy.  
  
"Draco, is that my Draco?" Came the faraway voice of Pansy.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco chose to ignore her.  
  
"Why me?" she asked, anger rekindling.  
  
"I've got to tell you something very important." He said, obviously rushed for time.  
  
Pansy came to the door. "Get out of the way!" she shot at Hermione, then she put on her very weak sexy voice. "If you wait here for a moment I have a surprise for you."  
  
Draco wasn't given a chance to answer. She swept away and Hermione slammed the door after her. "I don't see what you see in that horrid person."  
  
"I don't see anything in her, that's what I came to tell you." He tried to get out.  
  
"Oh Draaaaaaaaaaaacccccooooooooo. I'm ready you can come in now." Pansy cooed.  
  
Still, Hermione and Draco chose to ignore her very annoying voice.  
  
"Then tell me." Hermione said finitely.  
  
It was at that moment that Pansy came out, distinctly ruffled. It seemed as though Hermione and Draco were both trying to surpass huge amounts of laughter. Even as Hermione was moved from her spot she found it quite hard to keep from doubling over. Pansy had come out in only a towel.  
  
"Draco my sweet," she said, obviously trying to remain calm. "Do I have to draw a map of my body so that you will come explore it!?!" She had finally snapped, which made Hermione let out a snigger; Pansy and her ladies shot death glares at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear. I just came to check if you remembered that the caterer was coming tomorrow." Draco made up. "You must get in bed if you want to look your best for the morning."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're right." She said, after a while. Hermione supposed it took her that long to string together that answer. Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
"Good night, sleep tight, let the beauty bugs bite." Draco said. Pansy loved it.  
  
When she left, Hermione finally burst out in huge gales of laughter. "Now what did you want to tell me?" she asked, as soon a she had regained her composure.  
  
"This," he said, and he kissed her. He caught her by surprise and for once she didn't fight it. As soon as it had began it had ended, and Draco ran back to his room.  
  
Hermione stood there for a while, obviously still in shock. He had said he was going to change, and evidently, Malfoys don't forget their promises.  
  
It didn't seem to matter to him that they had to be enemies and it didn't bother her. For the first time in their young lives, they were about to change the meaning of forbidden love.  
  
A/N: I really liked this chapter because I got to do a lot of mean things to Pansy. I hope you enjoyed that as well. Love goes out to my reviewers and Green Bean casserole to those who read. You guys rule!!! Please Review and a Happy Thanksgiving to all. Thanks for putting up with me this far, we still got a ways to go, Epequa ;) 


	10. Bright

Hey peoples who are full and feel like reading my story. Well, for those that have seen Aida you might have an inkling of what's going on. This was another of my favorite parts and I hope you like my version. Thanks for putting up with me this far, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I own nothing except the typing that my poor little muscles endure. (oh and for those people who actually had the original idea for both parts; They are J.K. Rowling, Disney, Shakespeare and Verdi.)  
  
A/N: Additional information needed for this chapter: The story takes place in summer.  
  
Useless Information: I added this because I heard this quote yesterday; I hope you like it.  
"Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you decide to start criticizing them, you're already a mile ahead of them and you have their shoes." - I don't remember, but I don't own it so that clever person gets all the credit.  
  
Chapter 10 - Bright  
  
Hermione strolled down the corridors towards the exit. The reality of what had happened hadn't really hit her yet. Her mind was full of what Harry had said earlier. Why did she have to do it? She couldn't live up to her people's expectations. There was no way she could arrange for the long journey back to safeland. There was the portkey option, but portkeys were not Hermione's strength and she couldn't trust doubt with people's lives on the line.  
  
Draco paced around his room. This couldn't be happening, he thought. Of all the women in the world I could fall in love with I had to fall for her. He remembered hearing about this from his father. It was also known as high treason.  
  
There is a muggle story that most people know of. Romeo and Juliet is one of William Shakespeare's best plays, and in it, love conquers all. Why can't their situation be the same? Neither Romeo nor Juliet had such important and valued reputations to their people.  
  
Hermione walked outside and felt the warm breeze on her skin. The world always seemed so perfect and fine in every way, and now it had turned its back on her, leaving her alone to be left to her own devices.  
  
Draco knew if this got out, he'd either be shunned out forever or killed. Killed was more likely though. Why is there this stupid war? Why does pride always get in the way of everything? Draco was about out of his mind with questions. He left his room to go outside. He loved finding solace there, that was a part of the reason that Draco loved traveling so much. There was nothing in the world that could bind him to Pansy, his father, or the dark side, in general out there.   
  
None of this would have started, if Hermione had just stayed out of the way. Funny how fate works, eh. A simple act of traditional war had started something so much bigger than itself. Not only forbidden by their people, but also by their morals. But like Draco said, people change; people change dramatically.  
  
Hermione laid down on the grassy field, looking at all the stars, constellations, and planets she had learned in astronomy. Each had their story to tell, just like every soul. But why was hers so sad? Nothing had ever happened the way she wanted it too. Everything was thrust upon her, without giving her a chance to respond.  
  
Draco stood outside the castle, leaning on one of its huge walls. He had always to get in the most desperate situations; this time torn between duty and love, well at least he thought so. He knew there would be others, but none with her understanding, none with her power to overcome him in a way he never knew.  
  
He noticed someone lying on the grass, staring up into heaven and space. He went over and laid beside her. She looked over at him, and for some reason, she did not look remotely surprised at his arrival.  
  
"I had a feeling you would come." She said, not taking her eyes of the sky. "Anywhere else, no one would care if we liked each other. It's just our situation that makes us so forbidden to each other."  
  
"Don't you hate how life comes out sometimes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we never did anything to deserve this and suddenly we're both somewhere we don't want to be." She said quietly, sitting up.  
  
He followed her suit. "Exactly, I mean, we're like a punishment to each other." He said.  
  
"Right, if we didn't have these elaborate lives, then we could just skip through the daisies towards the sunset." She said angrily.  
  
"Life is not what it's made out to be." He said wisely.  
  
"I'm just so freaking tired of all this stupid stuff we have to go through just because we were born enemies." She burst out.  
  
He leaned in as if to kiss her. "Draco, I really don't think we should…" but she was cut off by the Draco's lips softly touching hers. She couldn't hold it in, so she fell right into his arms.  
  
A love that was meant for both of them, and at this time, well, it's a love that flourished in a time filled with nothing but hate. And a hate that was supposed to never fail was broken by a love that was in the most unexpected place.   
  
They slept side by side next to the lake that night. The night seemed to melt away and all too soon, the sun was rising. When Draco noticed that he had to get back he woke her as well. "Hermione we've got to leave."   
  
"I know, I know," she said hesitantly. "Promise me we'll meet again."  
  
"I promise," he said, and he kissed her on the head. "And Malfoys never break their promises."  
  
They both parted their separate ways, or, in a case, their separate lives. They lived one by day, one by night. They hoped that their empty facades masked their true feelings. One was about to change her mind, and the other was about to meet the reason why.  
  
A/N: That was a long one. I hope you guys realize that there's a lot going against them and their love for each other. Umm… that Romeo Juliet thing was like a big author's note, but then not really, so..umm..just read it. Lots and lots of cold turkey sandwiches and love to my reviewers, and a bonus point for those who read, but you need the cold turkey sandwiches to get to the next chapter. Nope, just kidding. Well, I'll see you guys soon, Epequa. 


	11. Melancholy

Hey everyone!!! I hope you guys liked that chapter because that's a lot of the romance you're gunna see for about 3 chapters. If anybody knows what melancholy means, then you have an idea of what this chapter is about. If you don't know the meaning, then look it up. Thanks for getting to this all-important chapter, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, physically, nothing belongs to me, but in my own little happy world, I actually have 10% of the credit.  
  
Useless Information: Another quote by someone I don't know but is very clever, they own it, not me. If life gives you lemons, say "Thanks, I like these, so what else do you have?"  
  
Chapter 11 - Melancholy  
  
Hermione left her nice spot on the grass to start back up to Pansy's room. She didn't want last night to end, then again who would. They had no responsibilities that night, no boundaries, they were just free. But it was back to the reality they hated. She slowly dragged her feet up the sloping hill when she noticed someone sprinting towards her. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, quizzed by his excitement to get to her. "What's up?"  
  
"You have to come see the people. Hurry, they all want to know you're here." Harry said gasping for air and taking her hand into the Entrance Hall. Hermione knew at once that they were going to the dungeons. After they ran for about ten minutes they came to a stop in what used to be part of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Every inch of space was taken up by someone she used to know. Then Ginny ran up to her and took up Hermione's left hand in her own. There was the ring of a true sorceress. Hermione's was green with an etching of a lion on it. Dumbledore had given it to her as an award for outstanding courage, but it was no ordinary ring.  
  
The ring could be used to call the most powerful good witches and wizards at anytime of need.  
  
"It is true," Ginny said slowly. "You can save us all!"  
  
"Ginny, you can't jump to conclusions." Hermione warned.   
  
But as Hermione looked around, she saw faces of people that she'd never think she'd see again. People who she heard had been tortured and half-dead when they'd been thrown in here. Everyone turned to look in Hermione's direction and she saw the look of pain desperateness in every single face.  
  
"You can't abandon us. Hermione, some of us have been here for all of the war. We've seen half our number die." Ginny said.  
  
That should have been her in those tattered clothes and it should have been her faces that was scarred and weather beaten, not all the young wizards and witches she saw gather around her.  
  
In this position, how could anyone refuse the chance to make everyone happy? She might be risking her own life but at the cost of every single person's freedom she could earn.  
  
Harry took her hand and led her back inside the dark ways of the lower levels of Hogwarts. "I'll do it Harry." Hermione said finitely. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll find a way."  
  
As they rounded the corner to leave, Hermione had planted her mind firmly in her duty, and the reason to end all reasons was about to arrive by portkey.  
  
A/N: That's it for now so, this is an important chapter and next chapter we'll find out who the mystery person is and why they're so important. Please review and lots and lots of thanks to my reviewers. Next chapter might be up by tonight. Thanks, Epequa ;) 


	12. Rough

Hey people who are brave enough to venture this far into my story!!! Well, another all-important chapter. This was an ok part in the play, but there is a song, Easy as life, that has lots of emotion, it's one of my favorites. Well, now that you're full of useless information, let's get this chapter started, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, whatsoever in this fic, belongs to me. Although, I do have a large collection of old movies and mint cups that I can vouch for.  
  
Chapter 12 - Rough  
  
Harry left to go accept a new prisoner and to take them to the dungeons. Hermione decided to go back to Pansy's room.   
  
She stayed there until dusk had left its imprint on the last of the clouds. She decided to walk the corridors and maybe go see if Draco was anywhere around. It was then that she noticed Harry sprinting towards her again.  
  
"What is up with you, Harry?" she asked. This was the second time she had seen him desperately wanting to see her.  
  
"There's no time to explain. We've got to hurry.' He said taking her hand again. "That new prisoner wasn't just any normal prisoner. It's…" he stopped and opened a hidden door.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Hermione said, not wanting to believe it. "No, no how did they get you?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy's army invaded our safe place. All the others got away." Dumbledore said. He then noticed the ring on her hand. "Hermione, I can't believe Voldemort didn't notice your sorceress ring. You can get us out." He said happily.  
  
"How can I?" she said unbelievingly. "I can only call upon the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. The only thing I can do is make more trouble for the good side."  
  
"Hermione, have you forgotten that quickly?" Dumbledore said imploringly. "Your ring is the ultimate portkey. Just tell it where you want to go and it will take you. It's the most efficient item to travel."  
  
"So that means that you can save us all." Harry said excitedly. "We just need to pick a time when there is low security, if we had only done it today. Wait the wedding!"  
  
"You're right Harry." Dumbledore said. "Everyone will be there. We just need you to be there. I wish I still had mine. Can you get away from the wedding?"  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, her mouth starting to go dry.   
  
"I hope neither of you have made any kind of relations with the other side, because they may head us off and we need no emotions holding us back." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Hermione, we've got to go." Said Harry, noticing Goyle coming nearer to put Dumbledore back in his cell.  
  
Rather hesitantly, she left. Harry and Hermione walked in silence for a while, when Harry finally spoke up. "Hermione, you've got to push him aside."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Hermione, you may be the smartest person I know, but you're not the type that can hide things easily." Said Harry, looking into her eyes. They held something that looked a little like urgency with a little bit of guilt.  
  
"I can't leave my people behind. There will be others, right?" She asked uncertainly. In all their years of friendship, Harry had never seen Hermione look so scared."  
  
"Definitely," Harry answered simply. "There is a time when love conquers all, and, unfortunately, you're in a situation where it doesn't."  
  
"You're right," she said, breathing deep. "I'll see you in the dungeons at 7:00 tomorrow. Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, trust me, you're doing the right thing." Harry said, and he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
The plan was flawless and Hermione was certain that she could put Draco behind her. The wedding was tomorrow and all the suffering of the good side would be ended. Well, there was someone who was determined to make sure that there was going to be no wedding tomorrow, throwing her plans to the wind.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I just wasn't feeling it until the end. Love and glue to all my reviewers (I'm doing a very gluey art project and I think my fingers have about five extra layers of dried glue on them) Well, please review and I promise to have the next chapter out tomorrow. Thanks, Epequa ;) 


	13. Ready

Hey peoples!!! Thanks for trusting me this far into my story. Well, I really like this chapter because it's more of an evil chapter. I love the son 'Like Father, Like Son' that is in this part of the play. We'll learn more about Lucius' sick life and maybe a dash of tragedy. Then bake at three hundred and fifty degrees for one hour. Just Kidding! Thanks, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Disney, and Verdi are amazing people who have created so much in their lives. *a tear starts to glimmer in the corner of my eye* You guys are just……just…great.  
  
Chapter 13 - Ready  
  
Draco was just getting fed up. Dinner had consisted of the horrible reminder that he was still bound to be married to Pansy tomorrow. He had to take drastic action and that meant talking to Lucius again. He entered his father's quarters for the second time in a week.  
  
"My son," said Lucius, a bit more stiffly than he would have a few days ago. "Have you been conversing with your future wife?"  
  
"She is not my future wife." Draco said firmly.  
  
"Of course she is," said Lucius, heaving a rather forced chuckle.  
  
"No she isn't. I don't love her." Draco replied.  
  
"In this family, no one marries for love; you marry for power." Lucius said coldly. Anyone in the room could tell the eminent enmity between them was finally out in the open. It seemed as though Draco had been waiting to do this since the day of his birth.  
  
"That's how you marry, not me." Draco said hotly.  
  
"Oh, do you love someone else?" Lucius asked, half jokingly, half haughtily.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered.  
  
"Who then?" His father asked teasingly.  
  
Draco knew that if he told Lucius who he really loved, it would hurt him more than anything would. "Hermione Granger," he said.  
  
"What!?!" Lucius gasped. "Out of all the people in the world you have to like her! The mudblood?!?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Draco said bravely.  
  
"Do you know what will happen to you if Voldemort finds out? You'll be killed for high treason to the Dark Lord." Lucius sputtered. "And you'll be throwing your life out of the window."  
  
"That's what I want to do. I can't stand this perfect life you've built for me." Draco said.  
  
"Now really, Draco you must reconsider," Lucius tried to comfort him.  
  
"I don't need to reconsider. It's my life and I've made my mind up on what I'm going to do. I've appreciated what you do for me way too much." Draco spat, and he rushed out of the door.  
  
"That boy needs to get a grip on life. Just like me he's found that flesh that can excite but will eventually get him caught up to his head." He thought for a moment. "Guards!" a bunch of his officers surrounded him. "Find the girl they call Hermione and sentence her to death at dawn. She should be in the encampment. Go now!!!" The guards rushed away. "If he doesn't want to comply with his future, then I'll force him to." And Lucius rushed off to speak with Voldemort.  
  
With one running away from his future and the other sought out to die, who knows what will happen eventually.   
  
A/N: Well that was a really fun chapter to do. I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow. Well, love and free homework passes to my reviewers. Please review and I wish everyone a very happy November 26th! Wait I have some extras for my reviewers: Let's see you guys get Christmas ornaments without hooks, little plastic scopey thingys that my science teacher has, and all the love that goes out. Thanks, I was feeling pretty generous today. Epequa ;) 


	14. Finely Spun

Hey y'all. Well, this chapter I hope is pretty good. It's really sentimental and really reflectional. And something really bad happens to the good side. So, now that you've had the previews, it's time for the movie…er…story. Thanks for trusting my sanity this far, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, nothing belongs to me except this crazy idea that I had to smush them together. Although, I'm really not sure if that belongs to me either. Oh well, carry on.  
  
Chapter 14 - Finely Spun  
  
Hermione decided to see her people that morning and tell Ginny that Harry and her would be arriving that night to rescue them. She played with some of the kids and talked to some of her old classmates when Goyle and a bunch of other guards came in.  
  
"Where is the one you call your leader? Hermione Granger?" he shouted, a malicious glint was in his eyes.  
  
Hermione knew what was going to happen. They were going to kill her. She began to sit up, figuring that Harry could lead them to safety during the wedding. She'd just give her ring to Ginny. That was until Ginny pushed her down and stood up.  
  
"I am Hermione." She said, her voice shaking involuntarily.  
  
"You are to die at sunrise. Come with me." Hermione caught one last look at her terrified face and she knew that she had to carry out the plan.  
  
Hermione ran through the corridors, hoping to get to Harry fast enough. That was when she ran into Draco.  
  
"I heard what happened. Come with me." He said quickly, and he grabbed her hand and led her outside.  
  
Once they were outside, Hermione exploded. "Draco, we can't stay like this. I've just killed one of my best friends."  
  
"I know, I know," Draco said hurriedly. "I'm feeling horrible that I can't love you, but I can't marry Pansy."  
  
"You have to or at least pretend to. Draco, it's the only way my people can escape safely." She said desperately.  
  
"It's for you, so I'll do it." He said, and Hermione rushed up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much. I can't believe the only reason we can't be together is a war that can be solved in a matter of days. No one wants to try, and we suffer for that." She ranted.  
  
He kissed her lightly. "How do you think I feel? You're the only one I'll ever loved and I'm, or rather my father, giving it up to have power."  
  
"Don't worry. There is nothing more that I want than to be with you. But my duty intervenes, and with what I just saw I can't back out."  
  
"Yeah, I know," He said sadly. "I need to talk with Voldemort about the wedding."  
  
"And I need to tell Harry about Ginny. Good-bye, Draco." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
As he watched her shadow faded from the doorway, he looked out into the night. "Good-bye, forever," he whispered and he too left.  
  
They had resolved their problem and they were each permanently bound to their duties. All was well, except for the person that had just overheard their entire conversation.  
  
A/N: If I wasn't crazy, I'd call that a cliffe. Well, please review and lots of love and lots of little king puppets and Sesame Street ornaments for my reviewers. (My family is decorating the Christmas tree with 'help' from my sisters. I hope to have the next chapter out Thursday because I have NO time whatsoever on Wednesday to write. Thanks for everything, Epequa ;) 


	15. Thousand

Hey!!! I am so beyond sorry. I had an art project due and I  
stayed up till 12:00 am finishing it. I also had a  
basketball game that afternoon that lasted till 7:45. Well,  
I hope you guys are extra excited about this chapter,  
because I really do some bad stuff to Pansy. And you know  
that any chapter that does that has to be good.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, there are certain people in the world that  
are created to do good things, aka J.K. Rowling, Disney, and  
Verdi. I was created to copy them and make a story that  
doesn't belong to me at all.  
  
Chapter 15 - Thousand  
  
She stared after the one she thought was her beloved in  
disbelief. He felt nothing for her. There was not even one  
cell that seemed to love her in the way she did him. Was she  
missing something? She was never really that accute to  
others feelings, it was all about her.  
  
How could this happen to her? She was all powerful on  
the dark side. Her father and mother, two respectable death-  
eaters, had promised her a good life with her loving  
husband, Draco Malfoy. Now everything was going downhill  
because of that stupid little mudblood. She knew Hermione  
would overtake her one day. That thing wasn't even pretty  
compared to a screech owl, so how could that thing even be  
compared to a beatuful, vivacious, and did we mention sexy  
thing like Pansy Ophelia Parkinson.   
  
She stalked back up to her room. She was supposed to be  
getting ready for the wedding. But what's the use of getting  
married to someone who doesn't love you? All of her ladies  
tarried and carried on about what a beautiful bride and what  
a happy couple she and Draco would be.  
  
She headed down to the Great Hall where the wedding  
would take place. She walked down the aisle with her father  
and then stood beside Draco. His face looked so sad. Then  
Voldemort started to recite the vows.  
  
(A/N: This is what happens after Draco leaves from his point  
of view)  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. everything he had ever  
wanted in life had just been thrown out the window by a  
marrige to someone he didn't love.   
  
He had to finish the arrangements with Voldemort and  
then he had to get ready. He went to the Great Hall where  
there were slaves setting up flowers and candles everywhere.  
Consequently, they were all very sickening colors. Although  
it was quite typical of Pansy to make his life miserable by  
just being herself.  
  
He saw that all the slaves were whispering excitedly.  
There was definitely something going on in the slave  
quarters. He grabbed the one who seemed to the most because  
she was whispering the most and took her outside.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Hann...Hannah Abott, sir," she said timidly. Evidently  
they had been taught to fear him.  
  
"What is going on in the slave quarters?" He demanded.  
He didn't like being so forceful, but he had to hurry.  
  
"I caa...can't tell, sir." She said.  
  
"You tell or you die." He threatened.  
  
"Ok, ok, Hermione and Harry are making a plan for us to  
escape." She whispered.  
  
"How?" he asked, but then took it back. "No, don't  
answer that, when?"  
  
"During the wedding, sire," She said.  
  
With those words Draco ran upstairs to get ready and  
ran back down to go back. There was only thing that he could  
do to make it all work. And it was something that really  
anywone would hate. A little one word clue here on what's  
happening: jilted.  
  
That's right, just as the vows were being said, he  
sprited towards the door. Certain of what must happen in the  
course of events.  
  
A/N: Again, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry. I hoped you  
liked it and please review. Lots of Airheads stuffed in 20oz  
Sprite bottles and Mary Stewart covers galore. That's also  
compliments of Ambrosius. Happy November 30th everyone!!!  
Thanks, Epequa ;) 


	16. Cast of One

Hey everyone. Well, here is the greatest chapter that ever lived!!! Just kidding, although it is pretty good. Sorry to end that chapter like that but it just had to happen. Welcome to Chapter 16, please sit back, relax, and read on.  
Thanks, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If you want to be somewhere where there are amazing original stories, then you took a wrong left turn three miles back.  
  
Chapter 16 - Cast of One  
  
Hermione was running down the dungeon stairs as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't even pause to glance at the wedding. She made her way to the slaves' quarters and saw that most of them were already split into groups of five and were packed, including Dumbledore, whom Harry had managed to sneak out last night. Everyone was so nervous; everything could go wrong and everything was at stake. There was chattering ricocheting off of the dungeon walls.  
  
"Everyone please be silent," she called. They all turned around to face her. "The wedding is now commencing which means we only have about twenty minutes to get everyone to the safe place. If they hear even a squeak from down here, as I am sure they have told you, they will find whoever does so and kill them. If that happens we're stuck here. I don't want to sacrifice any more lives."  
  
There was a really long silence after her last sentence. It seemed to be in respect for Ginny. Harry spoke first. "There will be a man called Ron Weasly to help you and your families." Harry told the know very anxious crowd. There was no way this plan could go wrong. They only had, what a hundred, hundred twenty-five people there. That only meant, at most, twenty-five trips. "Hermione! Take the first family," Harry told her. The first group came up, touched the ring as she told them what to say.  
  
"Take us out of this dreaded place. Let us return to a familiar face. (A/N: The ring doesn't work when it's on her finger.) All of you take the ring, say the words clearly, and you'll be there like floo powder." She explained; she tried to make it simple so that she wouldn't have to tell everyone more than once.  
  
They all clutched the ring, gave the poem, and then vanished in a swirl of purple light. The ring just lay on the stone floor, as though it had not been touched at all. Everyone stood still and silent for a moment. "Come on," Hermione said impatiently. "There isn't much time."  
  
There they went. Harry kept count and Hermione's voice grew hoarse from all the explaining. Twenty…Twenty-one… Foot steps were heard by everyone left there. They were sprinting to where they were. Twenty-three…twenty-four… They weren't showing any signs of stopping, and they were much louder ones behind them.  
  
"No, Hermione," Harry whispered. "They're coming. Get you and Dumbledore out."  
  
"Harry I can't leave you here. You go with Dumbledore, I can get the ring and get myself out."  
  
"Albus, take the ring and go." Both Hermione and Harry said in unison. He took the ring and left, leaving them alone to deal with whatever was coming.  
  
"Hermione," said a very out of breath Draco.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"You have to take me with you. I'd rather be killed than live this life that's made out. There's nothing you can say to stop me."  
  
"But there's something I can do that will stop you dead in your tracks." And forward stepped the worst person to show up in this situation. Not Voldemort, not Pansy, not even a muggle actor dressed up in a weird grim reaper suit; It was none other than Lucius Malfoy himself, his wand pointing straight at Hermione.  
  
A/N: I like writing that chapter a lot more than I thought I would. *Suddenly realizes that there are people and tries to regain composure* I do hope *Take into consideration that this is all said in a very bad English accent* that you enjoyed Chapter 16. Uh, lots of American Flag pins (I made one today) and some dead batteries on the side to my reviewers. Hope everyone had a good Saturday. To all a merry December 1st and to all a good night! Epequa ;) 


	17. New

Hey guys!!! I am soooooo sorry it took me this long but this is a REALLY important chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm kinda mad because I got me first flame. It's a turning point in life, but we all must go on. Well, you're here, and that either means that you're curious or that you care; that's good enough for me. Thanks, Epequa ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not yet gifted to create my own opera, Broadway play, or best-selling novel (like J.K. Rowling, Disney, or Verdi). I hope to one day, but for now I'll just write fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 17 - New  
  
Well, what was there to do. No one had a wand, other than Lucius, so really there was nothing that was stopping him from killing Hermione and Harry right then, well, everything except the little death speech he had prepared. The ring lay silently on the floor.  
  
"Why?" Lucius asked simply. "Why would you throw away a perfect opportunity?"  
  
"I did it because it's your life, not mine." Draco said, trying to hide his eminent hatred.  
  
"It's all her, isn't it?" Lucius asked. "Everything was fine until she showed up. You were fine with everything. Well, that's all going to change. I'll kill her, you'll deny every notion of knowing her, and we'll be back to normal."  
  
"It's not her. She's the first one that actually made me see what my life is, nothing. It will never be back to normal. What about that little secret you're hiding father?" Draco asked, taking a step forward to his father, now turning a sick gray color.  
  
"If you tell, you'll be after her. Anyway, you'll be dead; I'll have you killed for high treason." Lucius answered.  
  
"That's fine with me. You're only throwing your own life away." Draco said.  
  
"That's enough! Advada Keda…" Lucius started, but he was cut off by Harry ramming him in the ribs.  
  
"Hermione, take the ring and go. They need you more than me." Harry said, evidently in some kind of pain.  
  
"No, I'm not taking anymore lives. If it's my life he wants, then let him take it." She stood up, the ring clutched in her hand. "I'm the only reason this started. I might as well be the one to end it."  
  
Lucius looked as if every single gift-giving holiday had come early. He had a plan working. He'd kill the mudblood, kill Potter (his life-long dream), and then place his son under the Imperius curse and make him follow the life he'd always wanted to live.  
  
"Fine then," Lucius said finitely. "If you had joined the death-eaters, you would find that no one should die without proper torturing."  
  
"No," said Harry courageously. "I will not let you kill her. I don't care if you kill me, although you do. You pleaded with Voldemort to let you kill me. You were the first to make sure that I had the constant reminder that I had failed at something that Draco had excelled in."  
  
"Of course," Draco said slowly. "You hate nothing more than mere failure. Unless it is from someone that you dislike. You have no open mind; no change. Everything is planned and scheduled. You plant in your mind a false belief that all people are born the way that they will grow up. You place yourself higher than those that have worked harder than you to get to their meager positions."  
  
"The value of life is not what you'll be, but what you are now." Lucius said. "Back to business. Crucio!"  
  
Harry was hit. Pain swept over him and he doubled over. Draco attacked his father while Hermione put the ring in Harry's finger, muttered the words, and he was off. Hermione heard a loud noise, and then saw what was going on. She had an idea.  
  
"Draco, get off him," she said clearly. "Like I said if he wants to take my life, then let him do it."  
  
"No, I won't stand for it. There's no way thaa…" he heard the noises too. Then he shut up.  
  
"You're exactly right," Lucius said, now shaking like a mad man. "It's all your fault. It's better if you just die."  
  
The sound came to the door at the exact moment that Lucius raised his wand. Voldemort was leading a group of soldiers.  
  
"Sire," Draco shouted, making Lucius whirl around. "This man had committed adultery with one of your more important lovers. Then used her to get power."  
  
"Lucius," Voldemort said, his eyes boring into him. "Do you succumb to this boys' accusations."  
  
"They are true," Lucius stuttered. "But nothing compared to the high treason he has committed with this slave; within a week of his own marriage."  
  
Everyone stood there, silent at the shock that had resulted from the facts that had just been revealed. Anywhere else, this would have been settled in a calm manner, but on the dark side, this was worthy of capital punishment on all three cases, and that meant death.  
  
A/N: Like I said, this was a really hard chapter to write. I'm sorry for being late, but as soon as I get my long Christmas break, I'll finish the story up. Well, lots of goldenrod yellow shirts, cute little snowman mints, and the really weird dessert mints you get at Cracker Barrel to my reviewers. I'm not hinting that my reviewers have bad breath, just that these mints are so yummy that I'm willing to share. Love always, Epequa ;) 


	18. Ancient

I feel like the worst author in the world. I haven't uploaded in three days!!! I am so sorry. :( Please forgive me :( Anyway, here's chapter 18, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Disney, and Verdi made their leading roles. My supporting actress doesn't really count that much.  
  
Chapter 18 - Ancient  
  
Lucius' trial was scheduled for later that next day. Voldemort couldn't believe it; his favorite death-eater, had betrayed him and committed one of the higher forms of treason.   
  
  
Voldemort impatiently tapped his fingers on his chair. "Lucius, I have always opted to call you my 'slippery friend'. This, no doubt, has clarified my reasoning beyond all compare. Do you see my point?" He asked, turning his burning eyes to Lucius, who was sunk into a deep bow.  
  
"Of course, master," muttered Lucius, his head sinking lower.  
  
"Then why did you commit such a thing? You already knew the consequences and still you decided to appall and abhor me. Why?"  
  
"Tradition, sire. A Malfoy's life's work is to put their son where they wanted to be." Lucius stuttered.  
  
"Tradition has failed you, Lucius, among other things. Your wife has been notified of the recent news and says she doesn't care what happens that you deserve to die." He stood up and started pacing. "There is a muggle question, and, oddly enough, no one can answer it. Let me try it out on you; which came first, the chicken or the egg? In your case, which came first; the liver or the livee? Do you follow me?" He stopped pacing and his sharp eyes returned to the pathetic man on the floor.  
  
"I understand perfectly. But don't you see I wanted Draco to help you and to maybe be your heir. What else could I do?" Lucius asked pitifully.  
  
  
"You could have let the boy live his life himself. He would have most likely have become my heir anyway, if he hadn't fallen in love. You're the cause of this, Lucius. If you had helped your son, not forced, him to live his life, he probably would have not cared that someone challenged something that stood out so clearly in his life." Voldemort spat.  
  
Lucius stood there, still and silent. He was defeated by his own history and ancestry. That was something that the Malfoys were never taught; defeat. Lucius didn't speak up to defend himself, but stayed unmovingly, intimidated by Voldemort's presence.  
  
"As much as you now regret your unforgivable decisions, I cannot refrain from giving you the sentence that you deserve. You will be killed tomorrow." And with that Voldemort left to go to his quarters.  
  
Draco and Hermione were still in the old slave rooms when the verdict reached their ears. Hermione kept staring at him. "Draco, I want you to know that I'm really sorry about all this."  
  
"Don't worry. He's always deserved this; it was meant to happen." Said Draco coldly.  
  
"You can't mean that," she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course I do; my father never gave any caution to things that could go wrong and with all the things that he's done wrong, he deserves it." He said firmly.  
  
Hermione could do nothing but agree. They started picking up all the things left behind when a tawny gray owl dropped a letter on the floor. Hermione and Draco opened it and took out its contents.  
  
Dear Hermione and Draco,  
  
Everything is well here. Dumbledore is back in power and is already planning the next attack. I know your fate and I wish I was still there, but Dumbledore convinced me that you've got to work it out yourself. I hope for the best for you both. Ron sends his love also.  
  
Please respond ASAP,  
  
Harry  
  
They both read and reread the letter until Hermione found a piece of forgotten parchment.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
We're fine here as well. Lucius was just sentenced to death. I'm glad to hear everyone is safe. Draco and I have a plan that has to work. Tell everyone we wish them the best.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione and Draco  
  
She put the letter back on the owl's leg and it took off. They both watch it leave and Draco slipped his hand into hers. She turned and smiled at him, and he returned it. There they stood. Living proof that the impossible could happen. Standing there, sure of what they had to do, yet so unsure of what was to come.  
  
A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Maybe it's the Elton John Christmas songs and the Pepsi on the side. I really don't know who invented that question, but wherever they are, they get all the credit. Lots of love, little pipe cleaner thingies, and felt cut in the shape of a heart to my reviewers. I hope you guys enjoyed December 7th and if your birthday is today, Happy Birthday. Thanks for reading, you mean more to me then you know (that should be a Britney Spears song title, maybe it is. Hmm…) Epequa ;) 


	19. Bagatelle

Hey guys! I feel really bad this time, but I have been so busy. I hope you guys are doing fine and I hope you like this chapter. If you finish this and want to read some good Draco/Hermione stories check out these: Perished Dreams by Thea and Never is a Promise by LoPotter. They are really good original plot lines, but before you hurry off to read them, here's chapter 19. Thanks, Epequa ;)  
  
Useless Information: My Spanish teacher shared this with me a couple of days ago. Did you know that penguins snore when they sleep?  
  
Disclaimer: What I really want for Christmas is to be like those that I have copied (a.k.a. J.K. Rowling, Verdi, and Disney). Unfortunately, I think that's one thing that won't fit under the tree.  
  
Chapter 19 - Bagatelle  
  
A plan, the plan, or rather, their plan. A plan only two great minds could come up with. Like Galileo and Mozart, Einstein and Curie, or in our case, Draco and Hermione.  
  
With Lucius dead, it was going to be harder than either of them knew to go fourth with the beginning of their plan. They had to intrigue Voldemort and his court to draw the attention away from the other. Therefore that person could prepare the floo powder in, hopefully, a vacant room. Then the one still with Voldemort was to stun him and to find a way out to the room, if they could find it. So it wasn't the most brilliant plan, but it was better than nothing. There were so many things that could go wrong. Hermione took it upon herself to intrigue Voldemort while Draco was to start the fire. There were only two problems. Little hint: One contained one dragon's heart string, was 9 ½ inches long, and was made of cherry wood; Draco's wand. The other contained one phoenix tail feather, was 11 3/4 inches long, and made of pine; Hermione's wand  
  
Hermione hadn't seen hers since they took it from her when she was captured. Draco's had been taken away the day before. They both sat in their side-by-side cells, thinking of a way to get it.  
  
"We could…no," muttered Draco. "Or we could…no that wouldn't work either." A Dementor silently floated by and he kept pacing, "I've got it! We could…no…"  
  
"Just say it why don't you." Said Hermione irritably. She sat and ran her hands through her hair, trying to remember everything. "Why didn't I see it before?" she said, smacking herself on the head.  
  
"What?" asked Draco excitedly.  
  
"Draco, did you ever learn how to become an animagus?"  
  
"Of course, I think Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who didn't." He said, finally catching her drift. "What do you become?"   
  
"A Siamese cat, McGonagall was so excited. My mark is a square patch instead of an oval one. You?" she questioned, looking intently into his silver eyes.  
  
"I'm not proud of it, but a snake." He said. "We need to go now while there are no Dementors around."  
  
"Good idea," she said, she quickly transformed as his body deformed it self into a snake. Once out of the dungeons, they ran to the trophy room. Where all the wands were kept. Draco broke the glass, not caring about the consequences, and they both took out their wands. They hid them securely and allowed themselves to be captured once again.  
  
As they had planned, Hermione's trial was to take place first, and Draco was forced to watch. All the death-eaters crowded around her and Voldemort to watch.  
  
"Yet again, mudblood, you have befuddled my guards again." Said Voldemort, obviously in deep thought. "How do you do it?" His temper was already boiling from the two mishaps.  
  
Hermione stayed silent. Voldemort lost it. "Answer me!" he shouted and he took out his wand. "Imperio!"  
  
Hermione was hit and flung backwards. The death-eaters were enraptured by their master's prowess and Draco knew it was time to flee. He slid out of the room, his shadow not even making a sound. He sprinted towards the stairs and lit the fire in an old classroom on the second floor. He then crept back towards the Great Hall where he could see what was happening.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione's brain was fighting.  
  
'Just explain what you did' the first voice said.  
  
'No' said a small voice.  
  
'Go on' the first voice urged.  
  
'No, you'll endanger yourself' said the second smartly.  
  
'Take the easy way out' that stupid first voice would not go away.  
  
'No pull out your wand and stun him' Hermione knew the second was right. She stood up, completely defeating the curse, and stared into the scarlet slits that were Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"You're not as smart as you think," she retorted. She whipped out her wand, "Stupefy!" It hit Voldemort dead on. Unfortunately, the death-eaters were unusually quick, and they caught her.  
  
There Draco stood, torn between love and freedom. He knew which one was better, but he also knew which one he could pull off. He had about 5 seconds to decide on his path.  
  
A/N: I really liked that chapter for some reason. Toni-I hope you're happy, I plan to try and do useless information more often. Please review and love, tons of love and glitter, lots of glitter to my reviewers. Well, please don't flame me for this but can I ask for five reviews till the next chapter? I'll try not to do it that often, but right now my reviews keep me sane. Well, there's some more useless information to send you and your way. Thanks, Epequa ;) 


	20. Human

Hey!!! I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but I've had a busy day. Thanks for giving me my five reviews that I asked for. I'm already out of school, so I'll try to get these chapters going, but I'm not promising anything. Well, I sincerely hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If there were actually a Mirror of Erised, it would show me as having all rights to Harry Potter and Aida. Unfortunately, there isn't one and the rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Disney, and Verdi.  
  
Useless Information: I just got the book The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants by Ann Brashares and it's full of these great little quotes, so I'll be having them more often. By the way, her book is amazing, so read it. Or don't, it's up to you. Here's today's: 'Not all who wander are lost' - J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Chapter 20 - Human  
  
Not now. Why did it not work? Draco knew from his father's late night, brandy-soaked ramblings that most of Voldemort's followers were witless. Draco knew that some of them were of course: he didn't know the older death-eaters as well as his father, but he knew people like Crabbe and Goyle and they would definitely not know how to pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel.  
  
And yet, while trying to remember if they had come up with a B-plan, Draco stopped. If this was supposed to be Voldemort's glorious torturing time, then, most likely, none of the death-eaters had brought their wands with them. He didn't exactly know what degree of stunning spell Hermione had used on Voldemort, but he figured at least one that was longer than usual, for Voldemort was still standing there, like a petrified wildebeest.  
  
He ran through the doors. "Get away from her!" he shouted. The others turned to look at the speaker and then recoiled into the shadows when they saw his wand.   
  
Draco rushed over to Hermione. She'd been knocked out and her left limb hung at a funny angle. They'd broken her arm. Her mouth was scarlet with blood and there was a gash near her right eye. "What did she do to deserve this?" Draco shouted angrily. "Any of you, speak up!"   
  
A small squat man came out of his corner. "She attacked our master." He squeaked.  
  
"She was defending herself and her rights as a living human being!" He spat; he couldn't believe he had followed this for a year. "You let Voldemort take away your lives and use them to his benefit and his benefit alone. It may seem like you've got it all, but what happens when Voldemort can't use you anymore?" No one spoke up, for no one could answer. They sat there, looking scared.  
  
Draco ran his hands through his hair impatiently. "He'll kill you, you fools. I can't believe not a single one of you thought about the future. None of you come after me or her," he held his wand up threateningly. "Or else."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary." Said a cold voice. Voldemort had come out of his trance and was not exactly happy. "What drove one of my best death-eaters away from me?" He paused and looked over at the sprawled body of Hermione Granger, it was moving and coughing. "Surely not a puny mudblood," he said in mock sympathy.  
  
"You of all people have absolutely no right to call her mudblood." Draco said, forcing himself to speak. "She's presented a case that can turn anyone away from you and your pointless and evil ways."  
  
"I won't doubt that but it is how she convinced you. You are one of my most intelligent death-eaters and yet she thwarted you." He walked slowly over to Hermione and painfully forced her to stand. She had forced all the blood out of her mouth and was doing all she could to hold herself up. Voldemort, who had forgotten his wand, conjured up a dagger out of thin air. He held it at her neck. "She's not going to leave here with her life, so why don't you save your own?" Voldemort asked simply.  
  
Draco stayed still. There was no way out. He just stood there, as still and silent as a statue. "If you won't answer me, then you will see what you came to see. Her torture and death!" and with that he plunged the dagger into her side. She screamed in immense pain and tried to grasp on to the last bit of strength in her. Voldemort twisted the dagger 180 degrees inside of her, only making it easier just to faint. He finally took out the dagger and laughed cruelly, Hermione dangling onto the thread of strength. "What do you have to say now, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked into to Voldemort's mirthless red eyes and then he focused on Hermione. Her brown eyes were drowning in pain, but he saw them glimmer with a tiny ray of hope. He stared at her, and then he got it. "Go ahead," Voldemort teased. "Speak if you're brave enough."  
  
Draco knew what he had to do he raised his wand, ready to speak, and pointed it directly at Voldemort. "The tables have turned. Accio wand!" Voldemort's wand came whizzing to Draco. "A full 360 degrees I do believe," and for the first time, Draco saw Voldemort scared, but he then came back to his smuggy smirk.   
  
"Yes, you've got me there," he said, still clutching Hermione hurtfully by her now severely broken arm. "But I've got what you want most," he snickered a he tightened his clutch on her arm, she whimpered, trying to hold on. "And I've got a way to kill her. I'm surrounded by my followers and you've no way out sufficiently. So I guess that puts the table back where it was."  
  
Draco turned it all over in his mind. There was no way he could get out with Hermione and himself both alive, except. "Crucio," he shouted at Voldemort. Voldemort immediately dropped Hermione to the ground and writhed in immense pain as Hermione had done.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, helping her to her feet. "Let's go!" and before the death-eaters could react, they were on their way out. But at they doorway stood the most unwelcome person, as Hermione's life slipped away and as Draco's good ideas died. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier and for all the gore and bad things that had to happen to Hermione. I want to ask for five more reviews and if you think that's too many, then tell me so. Love, unsweetened tea, and today's Blondie comic strip to my reviewers. The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants is a really good book so I sincerely hope you pick it up and read it. I hope y'all had a very happy December 16!! Please review and, as always, thanks for reading, Epequa ;) 


	21. Seperate

Well, here is the final chapter. I am sorry for not updating earlier, but Christmas is mayhem at my house. I hope you enjoy the ending! I plan to start either my own D/Her. story or my other L/J story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and am pleased with the way it came out. Thanks for my 43 reviews and the possible more to come. Here is the Grande Finale. Thanks so much! Epequa;)  
  
After reading this chapter, go read the stories by icestar - she is one of the best fan fiction authors I have ever read. And really just search around for stories because there is a lot of unnoticed talent here.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't end the story without thanking those who came up with my inspiration, my plot, and my characters. Thank you J.K. Rowling, Verdi, Disney, and those who read my stories.:')  
  
Useless Information: This will become a regular on my other stories as well. "Rule #1: The customer is always right. Rule #2: If the customer is wrong, see rule #1." - Duncan Howe (A character in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.)  
  
Added Information: I'm feeling generous. "My karma ran over my dogma." - Bumper sticker  
  
Chapter 21 - Separate   
  
Draco just stood there, staring at Pansy with disbelief. Along with her wand, she also shook a tiny vial with pearly, almost clear substance inside. Draco recognized at once as Phoenix Tears.  
  
"I can't believe that you left me for this pitiful thing." Pansy said quietly, and she stared down at the limp body of Hermione, who was now teetering on the edge of life or death. Then she did something that both surprised and alarmed Draco; She kicked Hermione in her side so that Hermione double up.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
Pansy stared blankly down at Hermione, who was coughing again. "Take a look yourself," Pansy said angrily. "Comparing her to me? You must be crazy to pick her over me!"  
  
"What is it with you and being better than everyone?" Draco burst out. "If that's all you care about then there's the reason why I don't like you. You going to have to realize sometime that there are some people that are better than you at something's and until you realize that you're not going to get far. Until you realize that there are higher people that aren't going to be willing to let you slide through, you have no purpose in my life and you have brought nothing to change my life at all. That's the reason that I picked her over you. Get it?"  
  
Pansy stood there, shocked. The man, this idiot, this paramecium that left her at the altar was critiquing her with scrutinizing detail. And the worst thing was that he was exactly right in every single point. It made her cringe.  
  
"You're right," she said slowly. "Absolutely right on every account. But that doesn't mean I'm going to spare your lives. This bottle is the only thing that will keep your precious Hermione alive and I really don't feel in the mood just to give it to you." She dropped the vial and it shattered on the obsidian-like floor. "Oops, my hand sometimes slips like that." She said, with an almost waterfall of sarcasm cascading from her tongue, and that pricked one of Draco's nerves.  
  
"You insufferable, ignorant wench!" Draco yelled, losing control of his temper. "You can't take in the truth and you should be cast out to live with muggles! I can't do that but I can do this. Chatedem Pogrebinius Ahoran!" He bellowed, his wand like lightning.   
  
Slowly, Pansy Ophelia Parkinson shrunk into a tiny frame. Hair sprung from her body like daisies and her head became grey and bald. She looked tremendously like a hairy rock. Draco had to laugh. "You were a demon in a human body, and have come to your true form, and you know it." Draco knew that Pansy had never really been a demon but she didn't look bad when her appearance referred to her personality.  
  
The minuscule imp hurtled off, after Draco had kicked it far and limp. (A/N: If you have Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, look on page 33) "Enjoy life as a Progrebin!" Suddenly, Draco heard a door slam and turned to see Voldemort and his followers. Why hadn't he killed Voldemort when he'd had the chance? He kicked himself inwardly for that one.  
  
"Chatedem Runsporian Ahoran!" He shrieked and Voldemort shriveled into a bright burnt orange and midnight black serpent with three heads. Draco kept his wand on him; unlike Pansy, this had been one of Voldemort's former forms. (A/N: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, page 37) "May you have the wisdom to carry you forward into the black nothingness of failure." Draco said to the serpent, all the death-eaters were cringing in the corner.   
  
The serpent hissed violently at him and then the right head bit Hermione on her uninjured side and ran off. He could see the poison cursing through her already half-dead torso, turning the entire right side of her a sickening green-purplish mixture.  
  
It was then that Draco noticed that some of the brave death-eaters were standing up and pulling out their wands. "Well, I guess I have no choice," he said simply. "Chatedem Murtlapidan Ahoran Jentidium!"   
  
So, all the death-eaters were transformed into hideous murtlaps, all scattering, trying to look for something to hide behind. A faint moan made Draco turn back to Hermione. Her whole bottom half was purple and half the rest of her body. "What?" he asked gently.  
  
"Re..p.u..r…e…..re…..p….a.," She tried to get words out but the poison had weakened half her mouth maneuvering muscles and had depleted her of many nerves.  
  
"Say one part at a time," Draco stated matter-of-factly, Hermione's left eye was twitching horribly and her right eye seemed to be already tightly shut. Her breathing was also becoming faster, she was her heart was dying out. She needed a potion or something else quick.   
  
"Re…pare…o…," she painfully managed out.  
  
"Reparo, what needs repairing?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Vi…al…," came sufferingly from her mouth. Draco realized she was talking about the Phoenix tears that had been smashed, the only thing that could save her. he hurriedly repaired to bottle and dabbed some of the tears onto each of her many wounds. When she was healed she hugged him.  
  
"You came back," she said breathlessly, "You came back for me?"  
  
"I would die for you," he said dramatically. "Mind you, I almost did."  
  
Hermione laughed softly and they kissed, full of a passion that they knew was very rare. (A/N: I got that from 'Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves') Afterwards, Hermione looked at the know empty vial still in Draco's hand. "My ring!!" she screeched. "My sorceress ring! There's nothing left, please come to my aid. There is no more of the one we once were afraid." She whispered excitedly to the ring.  
  
Before Draco could ask her what she was doing, Albus Dumbledore appeared before them. "We were nearly dead with fear for you two. Are you ready to come back and very well done. I couldn't have done it better myself. Well, let's go shall we?" They all took hands and sped off to the familiar faces of friends, safety, and comfort.  
  
Epilogue - Exodus  
  
Draco and Hermione continued to ensue their work together and were married about a year after. And yet, this stood out as one of the most moral and dangerous adventures. The continued to fight their causes and lived to great ages. Their other tales, stories and adventures; well, they are for another rainy day.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks to the reviewers that I can name!!!  
  
animemelonhead  
  
Dark Unicorn  
  
Pnutball  
  
arime setta  
  
xStorm.Cloudx  
  
Cyn James  
  
Ali  
  
LoPotter  
  
Toni  
  
FuNkY FuNkY ChIcKeN  
  
Bloodyangel  
  
Star  
  
*sellene*  
  
Ambrosius  
  
Shining Pearls of Silverie Blue  
  
ImagineGal  
  
jessiCA  
  
liz  
  
Ankle  
  
black coffee  
  
BeckiebooTwo  
  
sara  
  
janmmci  
  
hannah holmes  
  
You guys are the best ever and I hope you'll read my other fics when they come out. Hugs to everyone, ;)   
  
A/N: The fantastic ending you all have been waiting for. I hope I didn't disappoint you, but I'm glad I didn't disappoint myself. Lavender ink, Webster's 'Thumb-ease' dictionary, Werther's originals, sunshine, and love to all my reviewers. You guys have been great. Thanks for convincing me that my first fic will not be my last. I've got to go before I get all teary-eyed. Thanks for a great story, Epequa ;') ß It's a tearß 


End file.
